


Jacob Frye [40] x Reader - The Stable Ride

by Oreana



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, NSFW, Older Jacob Frye, Public Sex, Riding, Riding Crops, Stable Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreana/pseuds/Oreana
Summary: Jacob isn't too pleased with how often you've been tending to the horses over him.





	Jacob Frye [40] x Reader - The Stable Ride

**Author's Note:**

> {IMPORTANT: I am afraid that no more Jacob Frye/Assassin's Creed works will come from me having been harassed out of the fandom for nearly half a year. I've lost my drive and passion for it entirely, but I appreciate the support and love that has come from some of my readers. <3 Thank you all for the fun times, but because of the death threats and other absurd comments thrown my way via Tumblr, I'd rather forget about this fandom entirely. Do not expect anymore updates of these stories.}

Normally, horse work was for the men, but you couldn’t deny the idea of being around horses no matter how hard you tried. You were willing to get dirty for hours if it meant a moment with the gentle creatures. 

It was late in the evening, and just as you had done all the chores assigned of you and the horses blanketed for the coming night hours, you took to your oil lamp with the thought of leaving to head home. Just as you turned to do so, you caught your breath in fright at something just down the pathway, which would lead you outside of the stables. 

It was merely Jacob Frye, leaning against one of the wood paneling that made the nearby box stall. You placed your hand on your chest to steady your rapidly beating heart before bringing the lamp a bit higher to highlight his features better. “Sir Jacob…you gave me a bit of a scare, that you did,” you admitted with a small tenor of a laugh embracing your words. 

Jacob removed himself from the outer area of the box stall, a small smile just visible upon his lips as he wandered over towards you. “Forgive me, love,” he apologized, “but I happened to see the light was still very much on and was curious as to why you were still here so late.” 

You kept the lamp in your possession as Jacob came upon you so. A nasally chuckle escaped you as you motioned at nothing in particular with your free hand. “Just thought I would spend a bit more time with the horses before calling it a night is all.” 

The Master Assassin stood before you in time, and the look in his lit features showed some sort of faux hurt as his brow wrinkled and his frown thinned into a bit of make believe sorrow. “Mm, sometimes I wonder if you love them more than you do me,” Jacob teased lightly, the leather of his gloved hand caressing your cheek, which had been kissed and chilled by the cold air that season. 

Even if the light was dim, you could easily see the handsome features of the aged Assassin and you caught your breath in a single wordless gasp. You had been seeing Sir Jacob Frye when feasible, but you had to admit that you did tend to spend a lot more hours at the stables than with him when it came down to it. “I just enjoy riding horses when able, and when I am not, I like taking care of them—!” 

Your words stalled shortly after as Jacob had come towards you with his hand moving upon your hip to urge you closer to him. His chest pressing upon yours, you nearly found yourself dropping the lantern in your possession, but you were quick to be sure it remained firm given how easy a barn fire could occur if the oils and fire touched the straw and wood about. Jacob’s body so close to yours, you opened your mouth to say something but words failed you. All you could think on was the worry that the Assassin might feel your heart beating against your chest and possibly vibrating against his. 

“Why don’t you ride me instead, (Y/N)?” Jacob whispered, moving you backward to the empty box stall he was at before. 

You followed him without hesitation, placing the lamp upon a curved, slightly jetted piece of iron that was usually reserved for the item in question so as not to worry about where it may be in the coming moments. With the lamp removed from your hands, it took Jacob no time at all in grabbing them to guide your fingertips upon his sides in a desire to feel your touch as his lips came upon your own. 

It was very much an in-between of autumn and winter, but you still felt the chill in the evening air quite vividly, and a worry of being undressed within it stalled your actions; however, it did seem the very act of tasting his own warmth was enough to give you some sort of heat in return. As you continued to struggle, Jacob’s hands found their way to your cheeks to urge your sight to his. 

“Forgive me,” you said in labored breathing, grabbing onto his wrists to urge his touch to remain firm and reassuring, “but it is just so cold tonight that I wonder if this is the best place for this sort of thing?” 

Jacob stifled a small laugh within his throat. “Do you lack faith that I will keep you warm, (Y/N)?” he questioned, his index and middle finger slowly trailing upon the side of your neck and then to your chest to tantalize your senses all the more to the thought of submitting to him. 

Your laugh was brief as you looked down to your feet to notice the enclosed space where you stood before boldly gazing upon the man before you. “I always put my faith in you, Sir Jacob Frye,” you commented between the two of you, prompting Jacob to make his move as he grabbed onto your shirt to work on removing it and having it out of his way. 

The comfort you would find upon your naked form was the straw lining the box stall as well as Jacob’s own naked body as he used it to try and warm yours with his thighs on either side of yours and his chest in a gentle breathing rhythm with your own as his lips began their journey upon your neck and his hands groping upon your breasts. The feel of him pushing them together to enjoy in their fullness made you gasp, closing your eyes to take in the sensation that was slowly but steadily warming you from head to toe. 

His teeth teasingly rubbing against your skin in an attempt to bite upon you and excite more fires within your figure left you breathless as one of your hands found his hair to motivate him onward as your fingers buried within the oily tresses. Your breathing coming closer together as his tongue began to take to the lead of marking your skin by drifting from the nook of your neck down to your exposed breasts, which he still held firmly in his grasp. The saliva upon you was enough to make you tremble from another nip of the cold but also welcome the embrace of euphoria—it was a perfect balance of hot and cold, leaving you vocally beg for more. 

Jacob halted in his performances, looking about the box stall curiously with a hum. You would only wonder what it was he was pondering about as he took to his feet then and grabbed onto a lead rope, which was usually tied to the horse’s halter ring to lead them about as needed or used in their training. “This might do brilliantly,” he murmured to himself as he checked the length of the rope to be certain it would. 

As the Master Assassin was marveling at the nearby equipment, you couldn’t help but watch him closely in the lamp lit space. The lamp light could, honestly, only reach so far in given its placement outside the stall, but where Jacob was standing, the firelight did touch upon his backside in a teasing manner to allow you to see the muscles upon his thighs and the firmness of his buttocks—all of which seemed untouched by time in some way. “Wh-What are you up to?” you asked, trying to tear your sights away at what you were marveling upon. 

The Assassin turned with the lead rope in his possession and a mischievous smirk upon his face. “Stand up, and you will see,” Jacob’s voice beckoned, causing you to slowly find your feet there before him as he instructed. “Move to the center of the stall, princess,” the Assassin instructed further, causing you to act (once more) without hesitation. “Brilliant…now, bring out your wrists side by side for me.” 

You were confused though had a slight idea as to where it could be headed. All the same, you did as Jacob ordered, moving your wrists to him while they remained side by side for him to handle with as he desired. “I will gladly do as you ask, Sir Jacob Frye,” you responded as though you were his servant, feeling the rope move about your wrists to bind them together. You flinched only slightly at the uncomfortable feel of the rope rubbing against your skin, but you said not a thing when Jacob grabbed onto your chin and prompted you to gaze up at him with a loving look that was equally dipped in lust. 

“Now, let’s see what you can truly withstand, (Y/N),” Jacob said hoarsely, throwing the other part of the rope upward to loop it over a low hanging metal rafter keeping the ceiling of the stables in place, bringing it upon your bound wrists to latch it firmly and keep you standing upright with your arms bound and outstretched above you. 

It was honestly not as bad as you were expecting. It wasn’t like you were stretched or forced to try and stand on your feet, so you merely felt as though you were just standing still with your arms bound above your head as Jacob came upon you then to kiss you heatedly once more while his touch steadied you as it gripped upon your jaw line. You complied to his eager affection, tilting your head best you were able to tease his lips with your tongue, provoking an equal response from the Assassin as both muscles caressed in passing of one another. He toyed with your senses with the sweet taste of his saliva as his hands were upon your hips, urging you closer to him in a tight embrace as if your very form was intoxicating and the desire to have your skin upon his own was hardly ever quenched, and he yearned for more. 

Upon finding the ability to depart from the intense and heated kiss upon you, Jacob grinned as he moved from before you to behind ever so slowly as his hand graced your breasts in passing. “I suppose I should see if my lovely mare is worth a time about as well,” he taunted gently, making you curious as to what he meant until you felt the cool leather of something all too familiar against your exposed ass—a riding crop. 

“Where did you get that…?” you asked, as you weren’t aware he had it on his person earlier, but the light was finicky at best, so he could have grabbed it from anywhere at anytime. 

“Found it on my way in, love,” Jacob chuckled, letting the flat part of it tease your rump before sliding between the two perfect mounds; however, he paused for a moment and pushed against your right cheek as if in attempt to expose your anal entrance in the process. 

You blushed brightly, biting your lower lip as you worried what was to come with him toying with you as he was. All the same, your body trembled in want and eagerness to feel more of him. The leather riding crop was soon traversing between your legs and feeling such a thing upon your inner thighs, you arched your back and cried out rather impatiently. “Why must you be such a damn tease…!” you gasped. 

Jacob reacted quickly then, prompting the riding trinket in his hand to rest firmly against your entrance, which was wet with building excitement. He urged the tip of it against your clit to try and tease your body further as he applied pressure to it while doing a minor back and forth motion upon the sensitive knob. As you jerked on your bindings and tensed in delight, Jacob came upon you then to grab at your neck from behind and urge your ear to take in his words he spared you in a balmy breath. “Because, love, you are in training,” he teased, biting your earlobe with his lips and ever so slowly removing his mouth shortly after. 

You felt him remove the riding crop ever so leisurely from between your legs as his lips began to travel down your back before coming upon your buttocks to which he nibbled upon while his hands explored your inner thighs to taunt you with the idea of him toying with your lubricated entrance. The way his hands migrated over your legs and even squeezed upon your ass felt as though he were drunk on your presence and the mere taste of your skin. His palms roaming upward to your upper abdomen, you felt his beard against your lower back as he whispered again and again his melody of love for you. 

You felt as though you would go insane…more than anything, you wanted to just feel him inside of you and have him fuck you like crazy. Given your restraints, all you could do was jerk a bit about to try and urge the temptation from the Assassin as your feet almost seemed to ‘hoof’ at the straw bedding of the stall in eagerness for him to continue. 

“Ready for me now, are you, (Y/N)?” Jacob asked breathlessly, kissing just above your lower back with a hum in his throat. 

“Yes…! God dammit, I want you to fuck me hard…!” you pleaded vocally, not even caring if anybody in the stables (if there was anybody beyond horses) could hear you. 

Taking to his feet then, you heard Jacob remove the riding crop for the time being as the item hit the straw covered flooring. The Assassin soon stood before you, blocking out a fair bit of light in the process as his hands drew unknown designs upon your hips. “Care to put your faith in me, love?” he asked through his heavy breathing. 

When you questioned what he meant, you felt his hand migrate to the back part of your thigh and urge you almost off of your left leg though you held firm. 

Jacob couldn’t help but laugh. “Just like horses can be with having their hooves picked, you are just as stubborn when it comes to lifting your legs.” 

“I would be putting all my weight on you or the rafter…! I could hurt you or tear the ceiling apart depending on which I choose!” You admitted in a breathless panic. 

It was a bit difficult to see in the horrible light, but Jacob did frown teasingly at your accidental insult and he raised a brow to your words ever so slightly. “Come now, I am not as old as all of that.” His other hand was soon in sync with the other and both were eagerly upon your thighs. “On the count of three, jump up and wrap your legs around my hips, (Y/N). I’ll manage just fine.” 

You swallowed to quench your dry throat at the idea but nodded all the same. 

“One…two…three…!” Jacob grunted on the ‘three’ as you had acted a bit quicker than he was expecting, but he was still able to grab upon your thighs and urge you closer to him. The low hanging ceiling beam moaned from the action upon it, but it held firm all the same. “There now—see? Was that so hard?” he chuckled, the muscles on the Assassin’s arms flexing as he used all his strength to keep you situated. 

You rubbed your heels against his lower back, trying to stay anchored given how restricted you were in terms of movement. “N-Now what…?” 

Jacob grinned, moving closer to your lips to where you could taste his words. “You get to ride a much better stallion, (Y/N),” he chuckled lewdly, his hands squeezing the skin of your thighs as he positioned himself just near your entrance with a soothing moan rippling in his throat as the head of his cock parted the lips of your soiled entrance, burying his length to rest within your warmth with an intoxicated smile at the euphoric feel. 

His hold upon you tightened as he started a steady pace to coat every inch of his engorged cock with your lubrication, urging him onward. A series of euphoric cries erupted from your throat and filled the otherwise silent stables with your want for more. As the support beam held firm, the sounds it made were otherwise drowned out by the lewd dampness that encompassed the cold air the further on Jacob went—heat rising in your cheeks at the sounds and even the mere reverberation of the Assassin gasping and moaning in delight at what you had to offer him. 

Your body went rigid for a moment as you felt the head of his swollen erection kiss upon the depths of your body, the organ expanding you to what you felt were your limits and you could hardly find it within you to continue this rather rough ride for much longer. “J-Jacob…Sir Jacob, I am going to cum…!” you warned in a near shriek of delight as your hands became fists above your head and your body prepared for such a release. 

Jacob grunted, keeping himself buried deep within you as his fingers were accidentally pressing upon your thighs so harshly at this moment they would probably bruise the skin. His nostrils flaring like a wild stallion you were attempting to tame, he expelled an eager, heavy breath through them as Jacob closed his eyes and focused on his own climax, which soon flooded your stuffed womanhood and kissed upon the entrance to your womb. “Fuck…! (Y/N)…!” He gasped in return, his thighs trembling as he let the desired release to sooth and warm you even more. 

You reacted in return, arching your back and nearly rolling your head backward as you screamed from your own climax, causing a horse or two nearby to snort in confusion as to what was even occurring in the stall over. The build up and release felt satisfying, and you could even feel your own cum and Jacob’s dribble between your legs before finding its rest upon the stall floor below. 

While Jacob would have been fine to stay in that position for a bit longer, he had to admit that his strength was waning, and so he directed you back to your own feet after removing himself from your entrance. Moving to the leading rope, Jacob freed you then and allowed you to find rest there in the straw about the box stall as you just collapsed to find relief in being able to move again. 

As you worked on regaining yourself, Jacob moved then upon you to where his body blanketed you, once more, in its loving warmth. “So?” Jacob probed, trying to steady your gaze upon him. “Can a horse give you that sort of pleasure?” 

“I guess so,” you answered teasingly in return, “especially, if you’re going to call yourself a ‘stallion’ of any sort, Sir Jacob Frye.” 

His laugh could be heard just faintly there within his throat as the Assassin moved to taste of your kisses once more. “As long as I am your stallion, I suppose that’s all that matters in the end.”


End file.
